Yellow Angel
Yellow Angel is an original character of Blaziken16 Character Overview Before, Angel was a human genetic scientist at one institute in the year 20XX. When the Yellow Devil attacked the city, everyone in the science institute evacuated, but Angel went separate ways from the group. She suddenly get caught by the Yellow Devil's absorption, and she gets absorbed. After Mega Man defeated the Yellow Devil, he is surprised to see Angel unconscious, but is no longer human. She has turned into a slime monster, and was taken in by Dr. Light. Now she fights with Mega Man and will try to stop Dr. Wily from taking over the world. Appearance Before her absorption, Angel is a human with brown long hair, and light-blue eyes. She wears a scientist uniform, wearing a lab coat, brown pants, and black leather shoes. She always brings a clipboard with her. In her slime form, she is simply a human-shaped slime girl with yellow slime. She has big hands and feet compared to Mega Man. Her eyes are red. Personality Prior to her absorption, Angel always rely on her work in the science institute, but also cares for her co-workers. She sometimes helps them on local experiments and inventions. However, her personality changes when she gets absorbed. She always felt lonely, sad and dissappointed due to her appearance, and what had happened to her. But she tries to control those feelings, and now relies on saving the world. She also turns into a lustful person, if first on sight on a girl, she would fondle her with her slimy body. This happens when she first met Roll, Splash Woman, and Kalinka. She is also love and caring, and always helping out others as well. With Mega Man, she is the braniac, giving tactics and information about the enemy. Angel is , lets just say, a brainy person, one that can always think of what to do. Special Abilities Angel possesses some of the basic abilities of a slime monster, such as liquifying, stretching, weapon-molding, and mass shifting. Although she hasn't know any of these yet, she had tried it at first. Much like the Yellow Devil, Angel is capable of breaking into yellow orbs, using this as both in attack and defense. She can also shoot powerful energy blasts in her formed weapon named the Angel Buster, a powerful arm cannon similar to Mega Man's Mega Buster. 'She can form her hands and feet into different kinds of weapons. Her weakness is not actually electricity (unlike the Yellow Devil whose weakness is the Thunder Beam), but it is actually fire. Because of it's high temperature, Angel can't control her body fully and starts to melt. To control her body again, Mega Man needs to douse Angel with water. When done correctly, Angel will absorb water, and can gain control of her whole body again. Even though her body is made up of slime, she can feel some physical attacks on her if she gets hit. Special Attacks *'Angel Cannon - 'Fires a powerful energy shot from the Angel Buster. Cannot be charged since it is already powerful. *'Angel Blade - 'Turns her hands into blades. Angel can do different techniques using this attack. *'Angel Drill - 'Turns her two legs into one giant drill that rushes in mid-air. *'Angel Comet - 'Turns into a giant slime ball that bounces towards the opponent. *'Angel Shield - '''Turns her arms into a shield, absorbing energy shots. *Yellow Crusher - Turns her arm into a giant arm, and punches the oppoenent with intense strength. Angel's most powerful attack, but uses it seldomly. *Double Angel Buster '''- With full power, Angel turns her two arms into two Angel Busters, and fires a powerful laser, destroying everything in its path. Unlike Mega Man's Double Mega Buster, '''Angel doesn't tire out since she is a slime girl. Trivia *Almost all of her attacks are based on Mega Man and the Yellow Devil. *Blaziken16 stated that he named her character Yellow Angel because of Yellow Devil. This is due to the fact the words '''Angel '''and '''Devil '''have some religious ties. *She is named '''Rock Lady, '''much likely that Yellow Devil is named '''Rock Monster. *Her weakness to fire is possibly a reference to '''Mega Man Powered Up, '''where the Yellow Devil is not weak to Thunder Beam, but is weak to Fire Storm. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters